jawsunleashed2fandomcom-20200213-history
Colossal Squid
Description: The Colossal Squid is a boss encountered in The Facility. It is a huge squid of size much larger than Bruce. After shutting off the grinders and swimming into one of them a cutscene occurs showing the squid breaking into the main grinder room. The fight starts off in a room where all grinders meet, with a gigantic fan is at the floor which drains Jaws' health when touched. The squid is invulnerable to bites from Bruce. ---- Attacks: The Colossal Squid's attacks are charging, grabbing, and occasionally hitting Bruce with its tentacles. Not many attacks but still a worthy opponent. ---- Strategy: This Colossal Squid is quite a tough opponent and will be quite a long battle. The strategy to defeating this giant is to dodge its attacks and biting its tentacles off. You can try following one of its tentacles such as in the third picture. It will try and lunge at Bruce but if you follow the tentacle you will be out of its range. After it lunges continue to bite off its tentacles and try biting out its eyes as well. Once you bite both of its eyes out, switch to your shark vision, (vision which makes the edges of your screen turn to blue) and go to the glowing points of the walls. After your directly in front of the bars wait for the right moment when the squid lunges and dash upwards above it. If you are successful the squid will destroy these bars, ramming into them since its blind. Continue doing this until all of the bars are destroyed and you will beat the Colossal Squid ---- Trivia: *The name given to this particular boss is very unlike its real-life counterpart. For instance, the real life colossal squid (mesonychoteuthis hamiltoni) are nowhere near as large as the game version (they are generally thought to grow up to 12-14m max according to current estimates; the typical length of documented specimens are around 5m. The game version is around 18m, which is ridiculously large compared to its real-life counterpart)''. ''In addition to this, the colossal squid in ''Jaws Unleashed ''resembles a giant squid (architeuthis) in terms of appearance (arm's length, mantle size, and width) instead of the real-life colossal squid, which has a stouter body and shorter limbs. Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Immature Colossul Squid aren't too strong.But these are very strong.They can grab Jaws very easilh Category:(easily,error).Colossul Squid are very strong.They're like a powerful Squidward!. Category:Giant Squid is a reference to Giant Squidward,a cartoon from the TV Show,SpongeBob SquarePants.There is a SpongeBob Game (similar to Jaws Unleashed) and I will tell you information about it. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants:Battle For Bikini Bottom - Wikipedia,The Free Enclocopydia. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants:Battle For Bikini Bottom. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants:Battle For Bikini Bottom:Release Date:2003.Number of Players:1.Genre's:Sandbox Platformer.Companies:Nick Games,THQ,RenderWare,Heavy Iron Studios. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants:Battle For Bikini Bottom is a 2003 Sandbox Platformer Video Game inspired by the TV Show,SpongeBob SquarePants.It is also known as an adventure game. Category:Players take control of SpongeBob,Patrick,and Sandy.GameBoy Advance only allows players to take control of SpongeBob.The game is similar to Jaws Unleashed,due to the collectible a. Category:Collectibles.(error on the top). Category:Storyline:The evil Plankton has sent evil robots to take over Bikini Bottom.It is up to SpongeBob's friends to stop Plankton.There are golden spatulas,and lost socks around Bikini Bottom that Plankton has hidden. Category:Gameplay:In SpongeBob SquarePants:Battle For Bikini Bottom,players take control of SpongeBob,Patrick,and Sandy.There are golden spatulas and lost socks hidden around Bikini Bottom. Category:Hidden things are a reference to Jaws Unleashed.In Jaws Unleashed,there are Collectibles around Amity Island.SpongeBob SquarePants:Battle For Bikini Bottom has areas and boss fights.Credits appear at the end when the whole entire game ends.